


Wrecked (Part 1)

by rockhoochie



Series: Wrecked [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Just sexy fun with Dean.





	Wrecked (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

 

Nestled between his legs, you leaned against Dean’s broad chest, clutching his thighs as he toyed with you. His thick fingers pressed against the dampening cotton of your panties, stroking and circling lazily, his free arm wrapped around your chest. He tended to one breast, then the other, thumb and forefinger tugging each of your hardened nipples. 

“Dean, please…” you whimpered, squirming against him. You could feel his cock against your back, hard and solid, twitching eagerly.

He hummed against your ear, continuing his agonizingly slow and sweet motions against your covered pussy. “Can feel you getting so wet for me…”

You replied with a groan, your hips pushing forward in hopes of catching more friction. “Why not  _ really _ feel how wet I am?” you urged. “Touch me…”

“Nuh uh,” he murmured, his fingertips grazing the cloth that veiled your entrance. “Not until you come for me, just from this. Want these panties nice and soaked before I touch that sweet pussy of yours.”

You moaned in frustration, rolling your hips, the too faint tingles of your orgasm begging for more fuel. Dean’s breath on your neck, the sweep of his eyelashes on your cheek, the craving for bare contact - it was all driving you crazy with need.

“Need to come...please…” you rasped, your mouth and throat drying out with each desperate breath.

Dean chuckled, low and wicked. “So come,” he said, concentrating his touch over your clit, finally moving a little faster, pressing a little harder. “Then I'll take these off you, make you come again with my fingers, my cock, over and over...you want that, Y/N?”

You could only reply with a meek mewl as your body pressed harder against his, your trembling legs opening wider for the warm, skilled hand working between them.

“You're close, aren't you?” he murmured, keeping his actions steady and determined. “Doing so good for me...can't wait to feel you, feel that hot, slick cunt wrapped around me, hear you scream when I slam my cock deep inside you…”

“Dean!” you gasped, the weight of your climax building with every gloriously filthy word he muttered, each stroke of his fingers pushing you steadfastly toward the edge.

“That's it, baby girl...come on…,” he growled, his voice thick and dangerous, his chest rising and falling with quickening breaths. “Ruin these panties for me and I promise - I'll fucking destroy your tight little pussy.”

At last the dam broke, your juices drenching the barrier between your sex and his hand as you came with a wail, your clit hot and pulsing, your walls clenching around nothing but the promise of Dean wrecking you in the most delicious ways possible. Your fingernails pierced into the flesh of his thighs as he ensnared you, holding your shuddering body tightly against his, his coaxes, praises, and curses drowning in the wake of your cries while he worked you through your climax.

His lips found your neck as you came down, his gentle kisses and nips on your skin calming and comforting, yet enticingly electrifying. He pushed you slightly forward, maneuvering from behind you to rest on his knees between your open legs. You settled against the pillows, still panting from your release, the ache in your core gathering force as you took in the sight of Dean's magnificent naked body kneeling in front of you.

“That’s my girl,” he crooned, his stare fixed between your legs, his hands sliding over your breasts, your stomach, fingers finally hooking into the waistband of your soaked panties.

“Fuck me, Dean,” you managed to choke out, lifting your ass and whining as he freed you from your underwear. “Fucking wreck me, please... need your cock.”

Dean leaned forward, his mouth blazing a trail down your breastbone to your stomach, hot, open-mouthed kisses scorching your skin as he traveled lower.

He looked up, his darkened jade eyes sparkling as they met yours. “Not yet, Y/N,” he mumbled against the soft rise of your mound. A sly smirk spread across his face as he curled his tongue over his bottom lip. The wide tips of his thumbs spread your dripping pussy open while his head dipped lower, his warm breath fanning against your folds making you quiver with anticipation. “First, I need a taste.”

 


End file.
